Takiko Okuda
Takiko Okuda is the priestess of Genbu and the main character of the prequel series Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.Takiko is a spirited girl of the Taisho era. She is intelligent and proficient with a naginata. She lives with her ailing mother and governess, while her father is often away traveling on research trips. For years Takiko has harbored both a growing hatred for her father and a love for her father's friend, a young scholar named Takao Osugi. Upon his return from Cathay (China), Einosuke Okuda spends his time, not with his sick wife or daughter, but with his recent translated work entitled, "The Universe of the Four Gods." It was then that Takiko's mother passed on. Takiko is furious that her father was not there with his wife, and runs from the house to be found by Mr. Ohsugi. In her despair, Takiko professes her love for Ohsugi, who as a husband and father, denies her in return. Running from her shame, she finds her father and focuses all her anger and frustration on him, grabbing his precious manuscript and begins to tear it. Suddenly a silver light shines from the book, some snow appears and Takiko is gone. Character She was raised mostly by her mother, since her father was always away travelling or working on his writings. Before she moved from Tokyo, she was very popular in school as well as an excellent student, even being chosen as class president. She enjoys doing meticulous things, and is very skilled with a Naginata. She's fairly happy and tolerant, but there are three things Takiko dislikes: octopus, thunder, and in first place by a long stretch: her father, due to his severe neglect of his family even when Yoshie was dying. When her mother, Yoshie, became ill with tuberculosis, a doctor named mr. Oikawa attempted to treat her, but the case was too severe so when Takiko was 17 they moved to her mothers hometown of Morioka. After the move, Takiko had some difficulty fitting in at the school there and often argued with the other students, but she remained a good student and tried her best to be cheerful despite her mothers worsening condition. The teachers all thought she was a good girl, however her new classmates resented her for being a big city girl. When Einosuke finally returns home after a two year absence, happy to have finally seen him one last time, Yoshie dies. In a fit, Takiko tried to rip apart the book that her father had been working on isntead of helping take care of Yoshie. Takiko didn't know what this book was, however, and ended up appearing in the world of the Four Gods where she was to becomethe Genbu no Miko. Takiko is very strong, both physcially and mentally. She's intelligent, witty and likes to know where she stands. She is also a proud young woman, who is more than capable of fending for herself, and isn't about to let any man get away with mistreating, belittling or underestimating women. She is skilled with a weapon, and doesn't care for societal norms. Because of this, she has no prospective suitors (despite her family's attempts), but really doesn't care since she doesn't want to get married, especially if it's to a man who expects her to act "appropriately" and "delicately". However there is a downside to all this. Takiko is quite lonely. She's isolated from her father, her mother has died, the man she loves cannot reciprocate her feelings, and she has no close friends at her school. So while she's very smart, and very strong, she is emotionally weak. This plays an imporant role once she finds herself in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. She has very little connecting her to the real world (even more so without even her mother to care for), and thus accepts the challenge of being the Priestess of Genbu. Gallery taki_art.jpg|Takiko's art in the Drama CD genbu prestes.jpg genbu prestes.2.jpg Category:Female Category:Priestess Category:Genbu Kaiden